


Imagine: Dean finally revealing his feelings for you and you calling him a liar

by AuthorChristina



Series: An Imagine A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has feelings, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This imagine is also posted on my tumblr (the-names-castiel)</p><p>If you would like to have this one have second one to it comment some suggestions. :)</p><p>If you have any imagine request just comment. Things I won't write about are:</p><p>Wincest / Incest / Parent and Child<br/>A/B/O ( I enjoy reading it but have no idea how I would write it)<br/>Very large age gaps (like an adult and teen)</p></blockquote>





	Imagine: Dean finally revealing his feelings for you and you calling him a liar

“He’ll never like me.” You say with a laugh as you toss your beer back.

Your friend Anna shakes her head and elbows you in the side, “You are so blind. He is head over heels for you. You can do anything and he doesn’t get pissed. Remember when you went hunting with me last week without them? He was so pissed at me but not you. I thought he was going to skin me alive. He was just worried that you got hurt.”

“I don’t see it. Dean is too much of a player to have true feelings for someone. Even if he wanted to do something with me it would only be a one night stand or something. It wouldn’t last. Dean isn’t one for relationships and feelings.”  
“People can change.”

“Yeah ‘people’, not Dean. Dean doesn’t change. Dean is a constant. He rarely ever strays from his routines. I bet you right now he’s sitting in the bunker drinking whiskey until he passes out.”

“And I would say you’re wrong.” Anna said with a smirk.

You role your eyes, “Yeah because your one the one that’s been crushing on him for the last five years.”

Anna laughed, “No because he’s standing right behind you.”

Your heart drops, “W-what?”

Anna points at the same time you feel a hand on your shoulder. You jump and whirl around. Your eyes go wide.

“Oh shit” You mumble.

Dean smiles, his smile wide and bright, “Hey.”

You sit there staring at him for a moment before stumbling off of your stool and out to your car. Dean following behind you. The embarrassment you feel is enough to keep you from turning back.

“Y/N!” Dean yells, grabbing your arm as you go to get in your car.

You sigh, “What Dean?”

“Why are you running away?”

“Why? Because I just unintentionally let out one of my biggest secrets. How much did you hear back there?”

 

Dean smirked, “Enough.”

You sigh, “This is so embarrassing. Just… Just forget what you heard.”  
“Why would I do that?” 

“Because you’re not supposed to know. “

“So, I’m glad I know. It makes what I’ve been wanting to do a lot easier.”  
You raise your eye, “No Dean I won’t sleep with you.”

Dean laughed, “That’s not what I was going to ask of you or even suggest.”

“Then what Dean? What could you possible do with that kind of information?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, something he does when he’s nervous, “Well, it makes it easier for me to tell you how I feel.”

“How you feel? About what?”

“About you dummy.”

“What about me?”

“I-I, uh, like you. A lot. I have for a while now. I just didn’t know how to tell you or if you felt the same way.”

You stare at him, not believing what he was saying, “Oh god… Really Dean? You can be a real jerk sometimes but I never thought you would pull something like this on me.”

“What?”

“Why would you lie to me about something like this? It’s bad enough I have feelings for you that won’t go away but you have to go and pull this? Tell me that you have feelings for me just because you heard me tell Anna that I like you! It’s just… Just leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“Y/N-“

You wave him off and get in your car. You feel awful as you drive away, still not believing Dean would do something so mean. 

~~~

Two Weeks Later

You walk into the bunker late. Your day had been awful, the hunt Dean had sent you on had turned out to be nothing. Just some kids pulling pranks on the neighbors. 

You’re barely paying attention as you walk by the dining room so you don’t see how the lights are dimmed or how the table is set for two people or how there were candles lit. You didn’t even notice Dean in the kitchen cooking.  
You were almost to your room when he called your name.

“Hm?”

“Y/N, can you come here?”

“Dean I’m tired. I just want to take a bath and go to bed.”

“Please, just… just for a minute?” There was a vulnerability in Dean’s voice that made you do see what he wanted.

“What Dean?” You were still slightly mad at him for that night outside the bar.  
Dean turned away from the stove and smiled shyly at you, “Uh… I made dinner.”

“Oh. I’m not in the mood to eat a bacon cheeseburger. Thanks, though.”

“No, I, uh, I made your favorite. Lasagna and mashed potatoes. I was hoping you would have dinner with me.”

“Dean…”

“Please? I just… I want to talk to you.”

You look at him but he’s not looking at you. Instead he’s looking at the floor but you can still see the hope written on his face.

“I guess since you made my favorite I can eat dinner with you.”

Dean looked up, eyes bright with happiness, “Okay, you go sit at the table and I’ll bring the food in.”

You smile and make you way to the dining room. You stare in shock at how the table is set up.

“Dean?”’ You question as he walks in with the food.

“What?”

“Why is the table set like this? Were you expecting someone?”

“No, I was only expecting you.”

“But why-“

“Look Y/N, what I said the other day I meant it. I really do have feelings for you. I was hoping that this… That maybe I could convince you I wasn’t lying. I was telling the truth. I like you. I really do.” Dean says sitting down the food.

“Dean, look, I know you. I know how you are. You’re not the type of person who commits. You like one night stands and non-commitment.”

“Yeah I used to. But you, you make me want different things. When I look at you I don’t see myself leaving you after a roll in the sack. I don’t see you as a one night stand. I see a beautiful women who deserves so much more then I can give but I want to try anyway. I know my reputation sucks. I know I’ve been with a bunch of different women but I want you to be the last.”

“You mean that?” You ask, hesitantly. 

“Yes, I’ve never meant anything more then what I just said to you.”  
You smile at Dean and sit down at the table, “Let’s eat then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine is also posted on my tumblr (the-names-castiel)
> 
> If you would like to have this one have second one to it comment some suggestions. :)
> 
> If you have any imagine request just comment. Things I won't write about are:
> 
> Wincest / Incest / Parent and Child  
> A/B/O ( I enjoy reading it but have no idea how I would write it)  
> Very large age gaps (like an adult and teen)


End file.
